


just

by action-cat (clytemnestras)



Category: The Like (Band)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/action-cat
Summary: Z’s a mess





	

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash100 challenge #516 - switch

Z’s a mess, tiny sequin dress askew, her boots tipped onto Tennessee’s carpet, eyes half-open and her body curled into a tight ball on the bed. “New York is unacceptably cold and I’m going to sue. Jeeves, fetch me a lawyer.”

 

Tennessee laughs - feeling teenage, Z’s kohled eyes shining with the same humour and smile just as sardonic baiting Tennessee, testing something she won’t ask for. Tennessee tugs the duvet away from Z, savouring her squeals.  

 

“How  _ dare  _ you!” Z leaps to grab Tennessee’s waist, twisting on top and pinning her to the mattress. Tennessee feels breathless, suddenly - Z’s panting too, not smiling, just - “Remember when we did this, back on tour? I’d pin Charlotte down until she cried uncle.” Her arms are bracketing Tennessee, their hips pressing. Tennessee nods. 

 

Both of them buzzing with last night’s champagne, no sleep, the novelty of being in the same state, and things seem strangely surreal, so Tennessee leans forward a little, enough, their faces level. “We did lots of stupid things on tour.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Z’s voice low, “you’d insist on calling me Elizabeth.” She bridges the gap between them, her mouth warm against Tennessee’s. (Deniable, something drunk, something  _ just friends. _ )

 

Tennessee loops an arm around Z’s neck, pulling her down. She kisses harder, lips tingling, body singing with adrenaline. She tips Z to the side to crawl on top, hungry for control, just once.

  
“I think I’m warming up to NYC,” Z laughs. Tennessee quiets her with her mouth.  

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on tumblr [@bohemicns](https://) if you feel so inclined


End file.
